Gears Of Angst
by DireApe654
Summary: Baird learns that he has feelings for another Delta member but doesn't know how to get his attention. The actions he takes for the sake of that relationship may have severe consequences for him and the other members of Delta Squad. Marcus/Baird


AN: We obviously do not own any rights to Gears of War, as it belongs to Epic Games and Microsoft.

It was a cold evening. Marcus could see his breath in front of his eyes as clear as the day, even though it was night.  
"Dom!" Marcus shouted, though Domanic was right next to him. "Where's Baird?"  
His call was met with silence, as Domanic looked frantic, and tried to remind Marcus that they were trying to remain stealthy.  
"Oh, right," Marcus said, his voice softer now.

The pair steps out onto an icy ledge looking over a silent camp full of Locust, and the audience realizes that this is not part of the fanfiction,  
but simply the title sequence, as giant red lettering appears...

~~~~~~GEARS OF ANGST~~~~~~

As Delta camps for the night, Baird goes off on his own, sitting over an onning, looking down into a large caveren. The sickly pale green of the vegitation glows, and casts violent shadows on the rocks. Alge, mushrooms and other fungai hang from the ceiling, Baird looks about, pondering his need for Marcus's affections, and questioning why Marcus hadn't displayed any feelings toward him.  
It was hard to tell the day from night down here in this hellish place, and with the sun never shining, Baird's depression intensified.  
"I don't understand what Marcus sees in the other Gears," Baird thought to himself as he pulled out his lancer and began to rev the engine for the chainsaw.  
"Why doesn't he love me?"

"Haha, man, those Locust slugs don't even realize that we're down here." Marcus half-laughs to Dom and Cole. "This mission is going to be cake."  
The light from the makeshift fire reflects off of the armor that represents the CoG lifestyle. Dom fiddles with his CoG tag, as he listens to Marcus's gruff voice, and Cole's blustering laugh.  
"OH YEAH, BABY!" Cole shouted, "'Dem stupid locust ain't even bringin' they big guns to the play-off game!"  
Dom heard a low rumbling in the distance, but dismissed it as the sound of some creature indigenous to the caverens beneath the ruins of Landown, and went back to thinking about Maria.

Suddenly, a blood curdling scream fills the caveren. Marcus, Cole and Dom quickly follow it, and find it's location to be the ledge where Baird had set out his gear to rest.  
"Jesus, Baird, the hell happened, man?" Dom half-shouts, while Cole and Marcus asked similar questions.

Baird clenched his left hand, and suddenly realized the flaw in his plan for catharsis, as he tried to move his fingers, and realizes that he had severed the nerves in his right hand,and was glad for the glove that hid the physical manifestation of his emotional pain.  
"Uhh..." Baird stammered, as he was struck with sudden inspiration. "Something attacked me, and I charged it with my lancer. I clipped it, but it got away."  
Delta decided that they had to move camp as soon as possible, because it's likely that their position was compromised. As Marcus, Dom and Cole moved back toward camp, Baird thought silently, as tears of pain and sadness streamed down his scarred face.

As he began to settle down for the night, Baird's mind began to drift toward Marcus again. _Why is it that every time we need to split up, it s always Marcus and Dom?_ Baird thought to himself. _Hell, if I didn't know that Dom had a wife, I'd think they two of them were_... Baird didn't want to even think about that. Maybe they were seeing each other, after all, Dom's wife has been missing for a long time. The more Baird thought about it, the angrier he grew at Dom. He had the entire night to let his brood about it before he drifted into a light sleep.

Morning came far to quickly for Baird. As he opened his eyes, he saw Marcus, sitting in front of him, with Baird's plated glove in his hand.  
"What the hell is this?" Marcus said, pointing to the bloody gash on the back of Baird's hand. "Why the hell are you so stupid?"  
Baird looks sheepish at first, and snatched the glove from Marcus. Suddenly, he felt brave. "You fool, you prick, I do this for YOU. I DO THIS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Baird shouted at Marcus.  
Marcus stared silently at the glove for a moment. "I should have known." Marcus said with a sigh, thinking bout what to say. "What the rest of Delta and I have is nothing more than friendship, but I have always looked on you with desire for something far more."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Baird askd. "Why would you keep this from me when you obviously suspected it?"  
"Oh, just shut up, and kiss me, you faggot." Marcus moaned, as licked his dry lips and pressed them to Baird's.

This was a feeling like none that Baird had ever experienced. Being worthless and emotional, he had never felt the touch of another, and this was pure ecstasy. He felt like his spirit had just transformed into an eagle, and burst forth from his chest on a journey of fulfillment, and flew around the caveren, the draft rushing past it's wings.  
Baird's penis began to swell, he pressed his body against Marcus's.

Marcus struggled to take off his armor, while still being connected to Baird. His armor clanked against the ground, and left his bare chest glistening in the dim remnants of the fire.  
He forced his hand down into Baird's pants, and rubbed his hand against Baird's sensitive cock, which quivered in Marcus's palm. Baird's Knees grew weak, and suddenly, Marcus found his hand full of Baird's warm, sticky cum.  
Marcus pulled his hand from Baird's pants, and as he broke Baird's embrace, began to lick the sweet nectar from his hands.

Marcus's gruff voice broke the pleasurable silence, "Get yourself cleaned up, Baird, we're moving out."  
Baird complied with Marcus's orders, and begins to pack...

"Delta, Protect Jack while he repairs the lift!" Marcus shouted, as Cole and Dom rushed forward to take cover behind a pile of large stones.  
As the battle raged on, Baird tried to be useful, helping Marcus and the others in any way that he could, but it was hard with his bad hand, which constantly pained him.  
Suddenly, a Locust footsoldier appeared and grabbed a hold of Baird's good arm, which made him drop his pistol. The grub kicked his handgun aside,  
and it struggled with Baird.

"Sup Bitches?" a voice said, as the engine of the lancer's chainsaw bayonet began to roar near Baird's head, and the tearing, rending blades tore into the Grub's shoulder while sparks flew as it ripped the metal armor stepped out from behind the disfigured locust, and dropped it to the ground. "Heads up, eh Baird?" He said as he kicked the head of the body he just dropped and rushed to confront another locust who foolishly charged toward the group. Baird glared at the back of Dom as he moved away.

"Aaaah shit!" Baird heard Cole yell from behind him. "Yo Baird! Get me a grenade up in here, I got an E-hole!" Baird turned to see Cole firing at a Locust emerging from a newly made hole in the ground. As he continued to survey the area, he saw Marcus taking out a few Wretches that managed to sneak their way decently close to the group. With one last look at Cole, Baird picked his pistol back up and ran to aid Marcus with his nearly done task.

The Gears begin to tire, bodies surrounding them, and their armor covered in the blood of their fallen enemies. Fortunately, the flow of Locust seemed to thin, and finally stop all walked up to Baird and hit him on the back of the head.

"The hell, Baird! Now I know I'm our MVP, but a little help makes my job that much easier." Baird stared at the ground and mumbeled back "My bad, I must not have heard you." Dom stepped in front of Baird, making him look up.  
"Baird, you got a problem or something?" Baird didn't even look at Dom as he walked around him without a relpy. Dom turned around and began to yell at Baird, until Marcus cut him off. "We need to get moving, finish this up later."

The grindlift, true to its name, tore through the rock wall, providing a way for Delta to get through.  
Delta Squad made its way through a dusty and clouded tunnel. Dirt and dust kicked up by the drill stung their eyes. As they walked forward, their eyes took in the earthy tones of the rocks.

"Hey, Cole," Dom whispers "You seen Marcus and Baird lately?" "Yeah, I seen 'em," Cole replied. "And it's gettin' real annoying real quick." Dom and Cole continued walking in a disgusted silence.

Later that evening, the gears set up camp. Cole and Dom were playing poker, and betting their rations. Cole began smiling as he is dealt a good hand.

Marcus and Baird walked off alone into the cavern.  
"Baird, we've been going through the motions of going out for a while now." Marcus mumbled. "I think it's time to take it to the next step. I want you."  
Baird was shocked at how direct Marcus was, but unable to hide his excitement. His cock began to swell again, as Marcus moved closer and began to kiss him.  
Baird, lost in the feeling, barely felt Marcus's tongue slide into his mouth, and his cock swelled further as their tongues playfully twisted.

Marcus began to unstrap Baird's armor, and as it fell to the ground, he put his finger to Baird's mouth, and Baird took it into his mouth. Marcus pulled his fingers out of Baird's mouth and stuck his hand into Baird's pants, gently forcing his finger into Baird's entrance.  
Baird quivered as Marcus tested his opening. Then Marcus pulled Baird's pants down, revealing his hard bulge.  
Marcus dropped to his knees, and lickd the tip of Baird's cock, tasting his sweet pre-cum. "Baird, it's funny. You talk so big, but your cock is so small." Marcus said in his gruff voice. "But that's okay, I like 'em small."  
Baird, a little flustered that Marcus would bring up his size, was none the less pleased to know that Marcus didn't care.

"God, I want you so badly." Marcus moaned as he prompted Baird to bend over. As Baird complied, Marcus leaned forward, and began to run his tongue along the rim of his asshole.  
Marcus shoved two fingers into Baird's opening to test the muscle once again. Baird moaned as Marcus pulled them out.  
Climbing to his feet, Marcus spit into his hand, and began to rub it on his cock.  
Then he gently pushed his hard cock into Baird. As his head passed into Baird's anus, Baird moaned out loud, and Marcus decides to continue pushing.

As Marcus's hips grinded against Baird's body, Baird's mind floated off into a state of pure ecstasy. The pounding sensation, lulled him into a state of full relaxation. After much pleasure, Marcus reached around, and grabbed Baird's cock, which twitched as his knees buckled. The feeling was\  
more than Baird could handle, and he came into Marcus's hand once again.

Marcus continued to ravage Baird's asshole, his body moving at an amazing speed, as his moans and grunts reached a climax. His body begins to swell, his skin turning a grayish color. Baird turned around.

Big mistake.

"B-B-B BRUUUUUUUUUUMAK!" He managed to shout, as Marcus's body swelled to far greater than it's normal size.  
Baird's pleasure quickly turned to immense pain, as Marcus's cock, now growing in size, began to tear him apart.

Back at the campsite, Dom and Cole heard the horrid scream, and grabbed their lancers as they began to rush toward Baird's screams and Marcus's roars.  
When they arrived at the separate campsite, a horrid sight met their eyes. "BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Cole and Dom shouted in unison.  
Baird, seeing the rest of Delta arrive, yelled to them "Dom! Cole! Help me! Cut through his cock with your lancers!" Dom and Cole ran over and they sank their Chainsaw bayonet into Marcus's quickly enlarging penis.

The Brumak roared in pain as blood and cum poured over Baird's body. "BOOYAH BABY!" Cole shouted, as they tore the Brumak apart with their lancers. Dom's chainsaw began jam, so he jumped back and began firing burst rounds into the head of the giant beast.

As the Brumak's dying screams filled the cavern, Dom and Cole turned their attention to Baird, who had managed to dress himself while the two were fighting. "Baird, you've got some explainin' to do." Dom shouted angrily. "God, I don't even want to talk about it." Baird looked around him seeing the mess he had made. "At least things can start getting back to normal, right?"  
Dom and Cole nearly laughed. "How they hell are things supposed to get back to normal? Can't you see what a mess you've made?" Dom yelled at him. "What's worse, is that we had to be the ones to clean it for you!"  
"Guys, I know I've fucked up, but it was my decision! I don't know why you have to be so mad about this." Baird tried to plead with them, but neither of the two wanted to even listen.

"Fuck this kid Dom." Cole said as he glared at Baird. He picked up Baird's lancer from the ground and threw it at him. "I don't want you comin' back with us, you hear? Good luck baby!" And with that, Cole and Dom turned to walk away.

Baird stood up and barked at the two, "I see how it is. You guys are shitty excuses for friends, you know that?" Hearing this, Dom turned around and charged Baird, punching him in the face. Baird fell to the ground with nothing less than a broken nose. Dom continued hitting Baird, furious with rage.

"NO! WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN MY FRIENDSHIP?!" Baird yelled in obvious pain. When he saw that Dom didn't care, he turned to Cole, and shouted "COLE! CONTROL YOUR FRIEND, DON'T LET HIM DO THIS!" Cole walked up and put his hand on Dom's shoulder, making him stop. He looked at Baird for a moment before saying "If I see your bitch ass again, I will break you in two." Cole turned and Dom followed, after spitting on Baird, leaving him in the cold darkness of the Hollow.


End file.
